poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Regular Show: This Is My Jam/Transcript
This is the transcript of Tino's Adventures of Regular Show: This Is My Jam in Tino's Adventures of Regular Show. (Mordecai and Rigby are cleaning out the gutters of the house. Mordecai picks up the dirty leaves and puts them into a bucket) Mordecai: Augh! This is the worst! Rigby: 'I don't know, I kind of like it up here. The world seems different at this height. It makes me feel like a giant! ''(Roars) '''Mordecai: What? Look, we're not up here to enjoy the view, so will you just come and help me clean these gutters? Rigby: I'm helping, I'm holding the hose. Look, I'm taking a giant leak. (turns on the hose and pretends to pee)''Ohhhhh. '''Mordecai:' Yeah, well, you don't need those gloves to hold the hose. (holds up hands) ''Look at this dude! Come on, let me wear them! '''Rigby:' Sorry man, you should have thought about that before you threw paper and lost to my scissors! Mordecai: Augh! Whatever dude! Just hose this stuff off. (Rigby hoses the leaves out of the gutter. A cassette tape is lauched into the air and hits Mordecai in the head) Mordecai: Augh! (Tape falls to the ground) ''What the heck!? '''Rigby:' Uh, sorry man. Mordecai: (Picks up tape) ''Weird, it's a tape. Wonder what it's doing up in the gutter. '''Rigby:' Maybe it fell out of a plane. Mordecai: Nah, it's probably just trash. I'm gonna see how far I can chuck it. Rigby: Wait! Mordecai: What? Rigby: Don't you wanna see what band it is? Mordecai: Oh, okay. (wipes trash off of tape to reveal the words "Solid Bold") Solid Bold? Augh, it's that single of that summertime song. Rigby: "Summertime Loving: Loving in the Summer (Time)"? (Mordecai looks at the tape. It says exactly what Rigby said) Mordecai: Yeah. Rigby: Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (grabs tape) ''Ah, this is my jam right here! '''Mordecai:' What? This song sucks. Rigby: Nah, you were all into it too, I remember. Mordecai: Yeah, just for that one summer in junior high and then I realized how lame it was. Rigby: Whatever man, once we pop this into the stereo, all the good memories will come flooding back, and you'll see. You'll see whose jam it is. Mordecai: I'm not listening to that trash. Rigby: You need to get your mind out of these gutters, and into the summer! Mordecai: Fine, but only because I want to take a break. (Cut to Rigby putting tape in the stereo. The song starts) Singer: '''It's summertime, and you know what that means. Gonna head down to the beach and do some beachy things. It's summertime and it feels just right. '''Rigby: Yea-uh! Singer: 'Gonna gather all my friends and we'll party through the night. It's summertime, lo-o-ovin'. It's-a loving in the summertime. (It's summertime) Summertime lo-o-ovin'. Baby, why can't you be mine? '''Rigby: '''Okay, this song's lame. '''Mordecai: '''I told you, man. '''Singer: '''Summertime... ''(Rigby ejects tape and throws tape into garbage) '''Rigby: Man, I guess some stuff just doesn't hold on. Ash Ketchum: (Stomach growling) Thinking about that song. Gets me thinking about making me hungry. Mordecai: Now you're making sense. And now I'm making snacks. (cut to Mordecai and Rigby eating sandwiches) Rigby: ''(singing)'' It's summertime. (eats sandwich) ''Lo-o-ovin'. (eats again) Loving in the summertime. '''Mordecai:' What are you doing? Rigby: '''What? '''Lor McQuarrie: We heard you singing. Mordecai: '''You're singing that song. '''Rigby: I am? Brock: Yes you are. Mordecai: Yes, please stop. It's annoying. Tino Tonitini: Please. Stop sing that song while we're eating. Rigby: I guess it's pretty catchy. (eats sandwhich. Cut to Mordecai and Rigby cleaning the gutters. Rigby takes a leak like before) Rigby: 'Summertime lo-o-ovin'. Baby, why can't you be mi- '''Mordecai: '''Dude! ''(cut to Mordecai and Rigby watching television) 'Rigby: '''Gonna head down to the beach and do some beachy things! '''Mordecai: '''Dude! ''(cut to Mordecai and Rigby walking in the park) '''Rigby: '''It's summertime lo-o-o- '''Mordecai: Dude! Quit it! Ash Ketchum: Can you cut that out!? Rigby: I'm sorry, I can't help it, it's stuck in my head, and I can't get it out! Tish Katsufrakis: That's a problem. Mordecai: Well, for my sanity and yours, we gotta get that song outta there. Rigby: 'Yeah, okay. ''(clock transition to Mordecai and Rigby in their room) '''Mordecai: Okay, okay. I've got the perfect solution: Brain Explosion! Rigby: What! You can't explode my brain! That's gotta be illegal. Mordecai: (holds up CD) No, the band, Brain Explosion. Rigby: Oh, never heard of them. Mordecai: Yeah, I know, you wouldn't have. You gotta be in the know to know, you know. Rigby: No. Mordecai: And that's why you've never heard of them. But trust me, these guys are like real, real musicians. Just listen to some of this, and we'll throw that poppy trash music right out of your head. (puts CD in stereo) pla''y''s a triphoppy song Mordecai: 'Wait wait! Aww man, that's like the best part! ''at Rigby sleeping Rigby! '''Rigby: ''startles Lovin' in the summertime! What? Ah, I think your song just put me to sleep. '''Mordecai: 'stereo off Man, you have no taste in music. Rigby: 'Look, all I know is that this song is still stuck in my head. '''Mordecai: '''Alright, well, what if we sit down and listen to the entire summertime song beginning to end.summertime casette from trash'' That way your brain'll have closure and then it can move on! casette into stereo '''Singer: '''It's summertime and you know what that means. Gonna head down to the beach. Gonna do some beachy things... '''Mordecai: ''out of room I can't stand this, I'm gonna wait outside. '''Ash Ketchum:' Yeah, me too. Pikachu: Pika. Tino Tonitini: I'm out of here. Singer: '-summertime feels just right. gonna gather all my friends and we'll party through the night... ''where Rigby is sitting on the bed, song is still playing 'Singer: '''Summertime lo-o-ovin'. Baby, why can't you be mine? ''where Rigby is lying against the nightstand, song is still playing 'Singer: '''Summertime lo-o-ovin'. It's-a lovin' in the summertime. ''turns tape off, Mordecai opens the door '''Mordecai: '''Well, did it work? '''Shaggy Rogers: Like, is it gone? Rigby: ''(in the tune of the song)'' I think it worked, but I can't be sure. So maybe I should listen to the song a little bit more. Tino Tonitini: (Facepalm) That didn't work. Mordecai: 'Aww, man! it's even worse now! Time to take a different approach. ''of Mordecai and Rigby doing various things to get the song unstuck. Cut to Rigby taking his helmet off 'Rigby: '''Wait. Stop. Stop. It's not working. The stupid song's still stuck in my head. '''Muscle Man: '''You have a song stuck in your head? ''throws helmet at Muscle Man. Cut to Mordecai and Rigby in their bedroom 'Mordecai: '''Man, we're running out of options here. Let's see. ''song starts playing 'Mordecai: '''Dude, turn it off, I'm trying to think. Dude stop playing the tape we've already tried- ''and gasps '''Ash Ketchum: (Gasp) is floating with a purple beam coming out of his mouth and pupils dilated. He suddenly goes back to normal and the song stops playing Mordecai: '''Dude, what's wrong with you!? '''Tino Tonitini: Are you okay!? Rigby: 'I don't... ''again, goes back to normal ...know! I can't... again, goes back to normal...control it! again 'Mordecai: '''We gotta find Skips. ''to Mordecai and Rigby in Skips' room 'Skips: '''Yeah, I've seen this before. Hold still. ''floating Rigby and punches him 'Rigby: '''Oww! What was that for!? '''Skips: '''You're not thinking about the song anymore, are you? ''and Mordecai laugh 'Rigby: '''It's not funny- ''again, goes back to normal -''see and it didn't even work! '''Skips: '''Look, seriously, I don't know what's wrong with you. Just sleep it off, you'll probably forget about it in the morning! ''to Rigby's mind whilst sleeping. The background is empty 'Rigby: '''Hello? ''walks Hello? speaker emerges from ground playing the song. Rigby runs and another speaker emerges 'Rigby: '''Get out, get out! ''screams digs into his ear and pulls out the casette and throws it far away. A giant shadow emerges and runs towards Rigby. Rigby wakes up '''Rigby: '''The song. It's gone! ''to Mordecai who is asleep. ''Guys! Guys! '''Mordecai: '''Huh? What's up? '''Tino Tonitini: What's going on? Rigby: '''The song's not in my head anymore! '''Sunset Shimmer: That's good news. Mordecai: 'That's awesome dude. Now we never have to hear that dumb song again. ''[Suddenly, they hear the song again. Mordecai and Rigby gasp.) 'Mordecai: '''What the heck is that? ''(They turn and see a giant casette tape with stick arms and legs and red sunglasses) 'Rigby: '''I have no idea what I'm looking at. '''Mordecai: '''I think the song must've left your head and manifested itself into a physical form. '''Rigby: '''Well, does it have an "Off" switch? '''Mordecai: '''I dunno! '''Rigby: '''Hey, dancing song dude! Knock it off! Dude, quit it! Seriously, man! I'm sick of this song! ''drums on Rigby's head 'Rigby: '''Get off! ''casette and goes right through it Oh my gosh, it's a ghost tape! 'Mordecai: '''Dude. Calm down. It's not a ghost. It's just music. You can't touch music. But music can touch ''you. '''Rigby: '''Oh, barf. How do we get rid of it? '''Mordecai: '''I don't know. If we just ignore it, it'll probably just go away. '''Ash Ketchum: Good idea. of Mordecai and Rigby doing everyday activities with the cassette dancing around them. Everyone, especially Benson, gets annoyed. Cut to Mordecai and Rigby going into a room and locking it. Tino Tonitini: (In Sonic's voice) That's it! I've had enough of Summertime song! song or no song, he's outta here! Rainbow Dash: I can't take this guy anymore! Mordecai: 'Dude that's it, we gotta do something about this. '''Rigby: '''What can we do, he's unstoppable! '''Mordecai: '''We gotta fight fire with fire. '''Rigby: '''Dude! Hello! Fire's just gonna go right through him! '''Mordecai: '''No dude, we gotta battle him with our own song! '''Rigby: '''What? '''Mordecai: '''We're gonna write the cheesiest most repetitive and catchy song ever and we'll see how he likes it. '''Rigby: '''Aw, snap! '''Mordecai: '''And that's the perfect title! ''comes running down the hall then walks through the wall 'Mordecai: '''C'mon! ''and Rigby exit. They run into Pops 'Mordecai and Rigby: '''Pops! '''Mordecai: '''We need you to distract the Summertime Song! '''Pops: '''But I can't stand that song! '''Mordecai: '''I know, we're gonna get rid of it for good. But we need you to buy us some time, so just go dance with it and pretend like you're having fun. '''Pops: '''All right then. '''Mordecai: '''Thanks Pops. ''and Rigby run away 'Pops: '''But I'm not going to use my best dance moves! ''[Casette comes up to Pops. Cut to Mordecai and Rigby opening the garage door and walking up to the keyboard] 'Mordecai: '''Okay, song, song. ''some notes ''Okay, we'll just repeat that. And lyrics, go! '''Rigby: '''Uh, summertime lovin'! '''Mordecai: '''No dude, c'mon, gimme something I can use. What do you like? '''Rigby: '''Partying! '''Mordecai: '''Yeah! Uh huh, uh huh. '''Rigby: '''Macaroni. Oh! Naps, I love naps. '''Mordecai: '''Alright, good enough. '''Skips: '''Okay. I'm here. And I brought my bass. '''Mordecai: '''Wait. How did you... '''Skips: '''I know everything, remember? '''Mordecai and Rigby: '''Whoa... '''Skips: '''Nah, I'm just yanking you. I was on the can and I heard your plan. ''and Rigby make a noise of disgust 'Skips: '''Let's roll. ''to Pops and the casette 'Mordecai: '(on walkie talkie) Pops, come in, Pops. 'Pops: '''Yes, hello? '''Mordecai: '''I need you to lure the summertime song outside, okay? '''Pops: '''Yes, okay! (to the cassette) The party continues this way, my friend! ''and the casette run down the stairs. Cut to Mordecai, Rigby and Skips setting up 'Mordecai: '''Okay, get ready guys. '''Muscle Man: '''Wait up! Don't start the party without us fellas! '''Mordecai: '''Whoa! Muscle Man, you play something? '''Skips: '''Yeah, Muscle Man blows a mean piece of brass. '''Muscle Man: '''Yeah. ''some notes on his trumpet ''And you know who else blows a mean piece of brass? '''Rigby: '''Here they come! '''Mordecai: '''Pops! ''runs to the keyboard '''Rigby: ''tambourine One, two, three, four! '''All': 'Aw, snap! Aw, snap! Come to our macaroni party and we'll take a nap. Aw, snap! Aw, snap! Come to our macaroni party and we'll take a nap. Aw, snap! Aw, snap! Come to our macaroni party and we'll take a nap.... ''hits back with sound waves by playing the song. The waves drown them out 'Mordecai: '''Louder, c'mon! '''Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Skips and Pops: '''Aww snap, aww snap, come to our macaroni party and we'll take a nap. Aww snap, aww snap, come to our macaroni party and we'll take a nap. ''[Their sound waves knock the casette over. The casette shoots a purple beam and they shoot out a green one. Two giant musicians appear in the sky and fight. The combined sound waves ''shatter Benson's window. Benson looks out his window ''and runs out the door. The casette's giant musician overpowers their giant musician] 'Rigby: '''He's too strong! '''Mordecai: '''No, we can do it! ''collapses and sees Benson driving the golf cart towards them '''Mordecai: '''Oh shoot it's Benson! '''Benson: ''the cart Unbelievable! '''Mordecai: '''Look Benson, we didn't mean- '''Benson:' on top of the cart ''You guys forgot the most important thing about writing a catchy song.drum set on top of the cart'' Mordecai and Rigby: 'Woah! '''Benson: '''It's gotta have a beat. ''drumming impressively taps his drum sticks and they resume playing '''Benson, Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Skips and''' Pops: Aww snap, aww snap, come to our macaroni party and we'll take a nap. giant musician begins overpowering the cassette's giant musician. '''Benson, Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Skips and''' Pops: Aww snap, aww snap, come to our macaroni party and we'll take a nap. giant musician smashes the casette's giant musician, the casette explodes. '''Mordecai: '''Man, Benson, that was amazing! I didn't know you could play the drums like that! '''Benson: '''Well, it's a funny story- '''Rigby: ''dilated Aww snap, aww snap, come to our macaroni party then we'll take a nap. Aww snap, aww snap, come to our macaroni party then we'll take a nap. '''Benson, Mordecai, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost,' Skips and''' Pops: '''No! ''of '''This Is My Jam' Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts